general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Of Life/Issue 1
The sun shined right onto a man with dark brown hair, and upon realizing this, he slowly opened his eyes, and is revealed to be laying on an air mattress. The alarm clock then begins going off and vibrating with so much force, that it falls off the shelf it is on and hits him right on the forehead. “Son of a bitch!” Andrew shouted in pain while holding his forehead with the palm of his two hands. He finally began sitting up and rose to his feet. Andrew sighed not wanting to go to work, due to the amount of traffic that has been flowing lately due to some flu up in Miami. Having no other choice, he puts on his work clothes and takes a cab to the street he belongs on. About an hour into his shift he notices the sudden stop with the traffic. “Hmm, that’s weird.” Andrew says to himself while scratching his hair. Suddenly a red car comes speeding out of control, Andrew begins doing his job and tries to stop it, only to no avail, as the car is about to run him over he jumps out of the way scraping his left elbow, and the car crashes right into a gate next to where he was patrolling. Andrew immediately gets up and runs toward to car to help, and he sees the man is slightly gray and not moving. “Sir, sir are you okay?!” Andrew asks in a concerned tone. The man awakens with yellow eyes and is barely breathing and replies. “Ru-run, those things, th-they’re everywhe-“ The man stops mid-sentence, no longer breathing. “Sir, I’m calling an ambulance right now, just sit tight!” Andrew says. Andrew turns around and pulls out his phone and hears growling, something sounding like an animal coming from behind him. He looks over the top of the car, the man was in, he sees several decaying corpses walking and they spot him and their lust for hunger fuels them. The man who was just alive a couple of minutes ago awakens growling, and continuously chomping it’s teeth, but it cannot do anything due to the fact that it has a seat belt on. Andrew notices a bite mark on his hand and figures out what this is. He begins running in the opposite direction back to where his apartment was, with the zombies still chasing him. He opens the door to his small apartment and barricades the door with an old desk he bought a couple of years ago. He holds his chest, like he just had a heart attack, and panting like it was his first exercise. “Fuc-fucking flu my ass.” Andrew says to himself tiredly. He gets a call a moment later and the caller ID identifies the man as Barry. “Barry! Do you see the shit that’s going on out there?!” Andrew asks in a frightened tone. “Yeah, I saw, just got chased down a couple of minutes ago, lucky escape, but…Tom didn’t make it.” Barry says saddened. “Damn, he was a good dude, I didn’t know him much though.” Andrew replies with a sad expression. “But if we wanna live we gotta get out of Hialeah, it’s obviously not safe anymore, recently I’ve been seeing people left and right going North, seems like they’re heading up to Orlando.” “I heard something about that, they said if this flu thing got worst, head up to Orlando, they announced it a couple of days ago, a broadcast or some shit.” “Alright, then let’s do it, it’ll be safe there.” Andrew says with hope. “Okay, I’m coming to your apartment, wait for me there.” Barry says getting his gun from a drawer. “Will do.” Andrew says hanging up his phone. Andrew looks out of the window and sees the zombies that were once chasing him banging on the gate entrance, but after hearing gunshots, it seems like they totally forgot about him and move on to where they heard the gunshots. “Noise attracts those things…shit.” Andrew says to himself A couple of hours after the initial phone call with Barry, Andrew is still in his apartment waiting for his friend. The sky turns from blue to an orange color, showing that the sun is going down. Andrew knows that he can’t wait forever or he’ll just be another one of those zombies, he grabs a couple of canned goods, and the last two bottles of water and sticks it in a medium sized army bag. He then grabs a small kitchen knife to use as a weapon. He looks out the window one last time for Barry to see if he will come and sees nothing but an empty street. He sighs, hoping his friend alright, writing a small note and sticking it on the front of the door saying “Heading to Orlando, meet me there.” With his signature at the bottom of the note. He rushes towards the red car that crashed earlier in the day leaving small surface damage to the front, showing it had a small impact, and sees the man still there but not moving. Andrew slowly opens the door and the man immediately notices him and reaches his arms out. This scare causes Andrew to fall to the ground on his rear. He takes the kitchen knife out of his back pocket and looks towards the man who is still reaching his arms out to him slowly, like he’s begging to be put down. “Shit man, I’m sorry I gotta do this.” Andrew says right as he impales the knife into his head. He takes the man’s corpse out of the car and heads North without hesitation. Andrew sighs. “Barry, you still better be alive, you’re one tough son of a bitch.” Andrew says to himself as he drives at full speed, hoping to find more people alive down the road. To Be Continued... Credits *Andrew Howard *Barry Trivia *First appearance of Andrew Howard. *First appearance of Barry. *This was originally going to be an episodic series, it was then changed to the issue format. **The original names are The Rising and the final one is The Falling. Category:Death Of Life Category:Death Of Life Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark